


Klaine AU Fridays - Sewing!Klaine

by gbernadon



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine AU Fridays, M/M, sewing!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbernadon/pseuds/gbernadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young tailor gets unexpected help by a mysterious person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine AU Fridays - Sewing!Klaine

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 18th century Germany. Based on a german fairytale.

It is a cold winter’s night and the wind is blowing through the narrow streets of Cologne, making the windows rattle on its way. One of these windows belongs to the tiny workshop of a young tailor by the name of Kurt Hummel. It is way past midnight and the city is already asleep, except for the young man who has yet to finish a wonderful green gown for the merchant’s daughter called Rachel who recently moved in down the street. He is sewing in a steady pace, humming a cheerful song without making mistakes. The room is only lit by candle light and he has been working on the dress for hours as the girl will pick it up early in the morning and it is still far from finished. But no matter how hard he tries his eyes start drooping and his stitches get sloppy and soon he drifts of into his dreams.  
Kurt jolts awake to the sound of someone knocking firmly on his front door. “Oh shit! The gown!” escapes his pretty lips before he can stop it. A million of possible excuses are flying around his head as he stalks of towards the entrance to his shop to get over with disappointing his customer as soon as possible.  
Slowly he opens the door; however as soon as it’s opened wide enough, a brunette girl flies past him. “Oh Kurt! It’s so beautiful!” he hears her squeal in delight. This is definitely not the reaction the tailor has expected, but as he turns around to look at what she means, he stops breathing for a while. Beautiful doesn’t even describe the dress in the arms of the smiling girl. Breath-taking seems definitely like a better choice of words. The fabric flows like a stream in spring and the embroidery was so fine, it looked like it was done by magic.  
“But who…” Kurt whispers silently to himself. He is sure that he did not attach the bodice to the dress before nodding off. “Thank you sooo much Kurt! I absolutely adore it. My dads – I mean my father and his business partner – are going to love it too.” Rachel states gleefully, interrupting his trail of thoughts. “You’re going to be the prettiest of them all, Rachel” Kurt utters distractedly. “I know right. Broderick will surely dance with me tonight, he’ll have to. Cassandra is too old for him anyways!” she rambles on, swooping the dress over her shoulder. “I’ve left the money on your table. I’ve got to go and get ready! Goodbye!” He barely notices her leaving though; staring at the now empty space where the dress used to be in wonder.  
The next few days Kurt Hummel workshop is being flooded by numerous young women, who have seen the dress he made for Rachel at the dance and now want him to make them one too. He agrees to do them all, even though it will be a hard task to accomplish until the next dance in 3 weeks. However, every night he puts down an unfinished piece, he wakes up with it being completed the next day.  
One night, though, he trips over a sack of peas on his way to bed. Too tired to clean it up, he drops down onto his mattress, leaving the mess on the floor. He awakes not soon after to a loud thump echoing through the room, accompanied by an “Ouch!” Warily Kurt opens his eyes to take a look at the intruder.  
He was expecting many things, but not this; a burglar maybe or a cat or a wrinkly witch but not a tiny man wearing a red pointed hat. He watches the man dust off his pants, and he is definitely a man and not a boy, no boys have full beards like that, or chest hair peeking out from the collar of their shirt. The longer Kurt observes the little man, the more entranced he becomes. “He is cute” he admits to himself as the other stands on his tiptoes to get the chest filled with yarn from the top of shelve. Silently he tiptoes over to get the box down. As soon as he reaches over to reach for the box the smaller man jumps at the sudden motion and stumbles, falling right into Kurt, who crashes down onto the floor.  
Instinctively, he wraps his arms around his little helper, because he is now sure that the man in his arms was the one to finish his work every night. Unable to escape the tight arms around him, the small man stops squirming eventually. Kurt, too mesmerised by the handsome man on top of him does not even realise the escape attempts. “You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.” Kurt breathes out sooner or later, “You are the one who completed all the gowns aren’t you? I can’t thank you enough. I seriously would not have known what to do without you. Who are you?” Kurt can see the surprise on the man’s face. He seems to be fighting a battle with himself, showing the emotions vividly. After a while his features relax suddenly and a smile spreads on his face: “My name is Blaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't Blainers make a cute Heinzelmännchen?  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned nor do I own Darren's beard if I did he would have it full-time.


End file.
